Relics (episode)
The Enterprise discovers a ship that crashed on a Dyson sphere more than seventy-five years prior with a single survivor suspended in the transporter buffer: Captain Montgomery Scott. Summary Teaser The picks up a distress call from the , a transport vessel that has been missing for seventy-five years. As the Enterprise drops out of warp to respond to the signal, the starship is rocked violently by a massive gravitational field. Although initial scans do not find the source of the field, they trace the field to its center and discover a massive spherical structure, two hundred million kilometers in diameter (or two-thirds of the Earth's orbit around the Sun). The sphere's dimensions are consistent with those of the (until then) theoretical structure known as a Dyson sphere. The sphere's size creates massive gravimetric interference that interferes with sensors, preventing the Enterprise from locating it before the ship had dropped out of warp. The Enterprise locates the Jenolan, having crashed on the surface of the sphere. Surprisingly, power readings are still emanating from the crashed ship and life support systems are still operating. Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander La Forge and Lieutenant Worf beam aboard the Jenolan and find that, although some of the ship's systems are still functioning, there are no apparent signs of life. However, La Forge discovers that the transporters have been reconfigured in a strange manner – power has been drawn from the auxiliary systems (they were a regenerative power source) while the rematerialization subroutines have been intentionally disabled with the phase inducers being connected to the emitter array and that the pattern buffers have been locked in a diagnostic cycle. Furthermore, a pattern is still in the buffer and, amazingly, it has suffered almost no degradation. Riker wonders if someone could survive in the transporter buffer for seventy-five years and La Forge finds out by rematerializing the stored pattern. Captain Montgomery "Scotty" Scott materializes on the transporter pad. Act One After Scott thanks La Forge for rematerializing him, he runs over to the transporter console and attempts to retrieve a second pattern, that of Ensign Matt Franklin, but unfortunately, one of the phase inducers has failed and the transporters cannot compensate – Franklin's pattern has degraded too much for him to be rematerialized. Riker offers his condolences and introduces La Forge and himself to Scott. When Riker explains that they came from the starship Enterprise, Scott reacts understandably, believing he was saved by a crew led by Jim Kirk, and asks how long he was in the pattern buffers. Worf interrupts the conversation and Riker introduces the security officer to Scott. Learning that there is a Klingon serving in Starfleet, Scott realizes that he has been in the buffer for an extremely long time. When asked why he used the transporters to place himself and Franklin in such a state, Scott explains that although only he and Franklin survived the crash, there were too few supplies to survive long enough to be rescued. After transporting back to the Enterprise, La Forge escorts Scott to sickbay while discussing some of the advances in technology over the past seventy-five years and the events leading to the Jenolan s crash. La Forge tells Scott that he is very impressed with his use of the transporter to survive, but Scott acts modestly, due to the fact that he lost his friend. In sickbay, Scott is diagnosed with only minor injuries. Captain Picard greets Scott in sickbay and is surprised that he was on board the Jenolan, as the engineer wasn't listed in the crew manifest. However, Scott explains that he was traveling aboard the Jenolan as a passenger to the Norpin colony on Norpin V to enjoy his retirement. When La Forge is ordered to study the Dyson sphere, Scott is eager to help, but Dr. Crusher advises him to rest. When Scott is escorted to his quarters by Ensign Kane, he is awe-struck at the luxury that he is entitled to, compared with starships of his time period. Scott, with much enthusiasm, reminisces to Kane about his years in Starfleet, but Kane has little interest in Scott's nostalgia and returns to duty, leaving Scott alone, feeling much less enthusiastic and somewhat pensive about life in the 24th century. Act Two As La Forge and his team are working on their spectrographic analysis of the sphere, Scott interrupts, insisting on offering La Forge his assistance. La Forge skeptically accepts Scott's offer and the team begin their duties. Meanwhile, on the bridge, Data reports to Captain Picard that the sphere was built around a G-type star and that its interior surface provides an environment much like that of an M-Class planet, but there are no apparent signs of inhabitants. Picard orders for probes to be launched to speed up the scans of the sphere. Back in engineering, Scott finds further advances and changes in technology that in his era were dangerous. La Forge is quietly becoming irritated until Scott offers advice on how to deal with Starfleet captains. When La Forge finally voices his frustration and tells Scott that he is in the way, the older officer leaves engineering in a disgruntled state. Later, Scott arrives in Ten Forward and orders a drink of Scotch whisky. He is repulsed when he tastes the drink, realizing that it is not "real" Scotch. Data approaches and tells Scott about the use of synthehol instead of alcohol and offers him a "real" alcoholic drink of Aldebaran whiskey from Guinan's personal supply, which Data cannot describe any better than being "green". The engineer's reaction to this drink is much more pleasant. Act Three In a slightly drunken state, Scott arrives outside one of the holodecks and requests a simulation of the bridge of his ship. The computer states that his request is insufficient, so Scott angrily says he wants to see the bridge of the Enterprise. The computer then tells Scott that there have been five Federation starships with that name and asks Scott to specify by registry number. Scott then states in annoyance, "NCC one seven O one. No bloody A, B, C, 'or' D." The computer accepts his instructions and creates an authentic replica of the bridge of the ship he served on for the longest duration. Scott fondly remembers his time aboard his former ship, even drinking a toast to his absent comrades. He sits down at his old engineering station and gives a deep, dejected sigh just as Captain Picard walks in after coming off duty and excuses himself for interrupting. Scott perks up and welcomes him into the simulation, offering Picard a drink, which he happily accepts. Just as Scott is about to warn Picard of the drinks' strength, Picard downs a glassful, which he instantly recognizes as Aldebaran whiskey and tells Scott he gave it to Guinan. Picard recognizes the bridge as that of a starship and explains that there's one in the fleet museum. Picard then recognizes the bridge as that of Scott's Enterprise. Scott then says he served on two, but this is the first one and the first ship he ever served on as chief engineer. Scott mentions that he served on eleven ships of varying class, but that Enterprise is the only one he misses or thinks about. Picard then recalls his first command on the . Picard describes the Stargazer as overworked, underpowered and always on the verge of flying apart at the seams. Picard says that while his Enterprise is far superior, there are days when he'd give almost anything to command the Stargazer again. Scott compares their feelings as to the first time a man falls in love and that he never loves a woman quite the same way. They then share a toast to the original Enterprise and to the Stargazer, Scott calling them "old girlfriends we'll never meet again." Picard then asks Scott what he thinks of the Enterprise-D. Scotty calls her a beauty, but laments that when he was on his Enterprise he could tell the speed of the ship by the feel of the deck plates. He then begins to feel gloomy and opines that he is in the way and obsolete in the 24th century. When Picard offers to let Scott peruse the updated technical manuals, Scotty refuses, saying that he can't start out again like a raw cadet. He says there is a time when a man knows it's time to quit and time to stop living in the past. He then shuts off the bridge simulation and leaves the holodeck feeling dejected but determined to start acting his age. Picard can only look on sadly as the legendary engineer exits, clearly feeling for the man. The following day, Picard asks La Forge about recovering the logs of the Jenolan, but the engineer says that all efforts so far have yielded very little as the ship's computer core was heavily damaged when it crashed. Picard suggests having Scott assist in trying to recover the ship's logs; La Forge agrees that Scott would be of great help as he knows the Jenolan s systems better than anybody on the Enterprise and says that he'll send Lt. Bartel with Scott over to the Jenolan. At this point, the captain asks that La Forge personally accompany Scott back to the Jenolan to recover the ship's logs, hoping to make Scott feel useful again. While Picard makes it clear that this is a request, not an order, La Forge understands the captain's motive and gladly accepts. In the morning, La Forge waits in the transporter room for Scott, who is late. He finally arrives and apologizes as they immediately enter the transporter, mentioning that he has a bit of a hangover. As La Forge and Scott transport over to the Jenolan, Data discovers a communications array in close proximity to the Enterprise s current location, and the crew set a course for it. As the Enterprise arrives at the array, the crew discovers a large hatch in the Dyson sphere, which they presume is a front door. As they open hailing frequencies, the hatch opens and a series of powerful tractor beams pull the Enterprise inside the sphere, easily overpowering it. Act Four Due to the fact that the resonance frequency of the tractor beams used to pull the Enterprise inside is incompatible with the starship's power systems, the relays for the warp and impulse drive overload and are rendered inoperable. The Enterprise has now lost primary and auxiliary systems and the ship is soon released from the tractor beams. However, because the Enterprise is still moving under the inertia of being towed in, it is heading directly for the star at the center of the sphere. Back on board the Jenolan, Scott is having trouble with recovering the ship's log, calling it "garbage." La Forge realizes that Scott is referring to both himself and the ship and tries to console him by saying that the basics of technology haven't changed a great deal in seventy-five years, the transporters of the Jenolan are virtually identical to those of the Enterprise, subspace radio and sensors work on the same basic principles and that impulse engine design has changed little in two centuries – long before Scott's time. La Forge adds that the Jenolan would probably still be in service had the vessel's structural damage not been so extensive. Scott is dismissive and retorts that nobody would want something as old as the Jenolan (and again hints at himself as well) but La Forge disagrees, saying that if the ship were in service, it could still "run circles around the ''Enterprise at impulse speeds - just because something's old, doesn't mean you throw it away." Scott feels much more welcome and a bond begins to form between him and La Forge. However, the moment breaks as Scott moves back to the console he was working on. He asks La Forge to retrieve a dynamic mode converter from the ''Enterprise, a tool which may help to recover the Jenolan s log entries. La Forge suggests using something similar but his call to the Enterprise goes unanswered. Back on board the Enterprise, the ship is three minutes from being destroyed by the star. However, Commander Riker has managed to restore thirty percent power to the maneuvering thrusters, although they will still not be enough to save the ship from destruction. It is not until power is diverted from the auxiliary relay systems to the thrusters that the starship manages to achieve a stable orbit in the photosphere of the star. Picard demands to know why the Enterprise was towed in and orders a scan of the sphere's interior for lifeforms. When La Forge and Scotty fail to locate the Enterprise, they realize that the starship must be inside the sphere. Although it seems impossible to repair the Jenolan s flight capability, the two engineers still try restoring power to the ship's engines. On board the Enterprise, Data reports to Picard that the star is highly unstable, expelling matter and severe bursts of radiation. This explains why the inhabitants of the sphere abandoned it. The android postulates that the Enterprise may have unintentionally triggered an automated series of tractor beams which would guide a starship inside the sphere – this would explain why the Enterprise was pulled inside without anyone occupying the sphere. When the star emits a solar flare, the Enterprise raises her shields accordingly but the vessel's shields are only operating at 23%. To worsen matters, the solar flares are becoming larger and within three hours, the Enterprise s shields will no longer protect the starship. Act Five La Forge and Scott work on repairing the Jenolan s engines by jury-rigging the ship's supply of deuterium - La Forge initially insists that Scott's suggestion to send it through the auxiliary tank can't be done, but when he cites impulse engine specifications, Scott laughs, claims authorship of the regulation in question, and assures him that, while he knew the tank could handle the pressure, on paper a good engineer should be more cautious than in the field. Eventually, they are successful as power is restored. When Scott offers La Forge the command chair, La Forge is surprised as Scott is the senior officer. However, Scott tells La Forge that, while he holds the rank of captain, all he ever wanted to be was an engineer, and insists that La Forge take command of the Jenolan. La Forge finally accepts and Scott moves to the engineering console. Meanwhile, the Enterprise is heavily damaged by the star's solar flares, but Riker reports that partial impulse power has been restored. Picard asks Worf if the ship's phasers could be used to cut a hole through the shell of the sphere, allowing the Enterprise to escape, but the sphere is composed of carbon-neutronium and phasers (or any other of the ship's weapons) would be completely ineffective. As the Jenolan slowly orbits the sphere, La Forge and Scott trace the impulse ion trail from the Enterprise to the hatch that the starship was pulled into. The ion trail's momentum distribution around the hatch suggests that the Enterprise s impulse engines were at full reverse and that the starship was dragged into the sphere unwillingly. La Forge and Scott realize that the hatches are access terminals (and not communications arrays), which are triggered by certain subspace frequencies, such as hailing frequencies. When the Jenolan opened hailing frequencies seventy-five years ago, the tractor beams locked on to the ship, severely damaging it and causing the vessel to crash on the surface of the sphere. Scott suggests positioning the Jenolan 500,000 kilometers, far enough away from the hatch, then opening hailing frequencies so that the hatch will open but the tractor beams will miss the ship. As the hatch would begin to close, the Jenolan would enter a gap between the doors and use the vessel's shields to hold the doors open for the Enterprise to exit the sphere. La Forge dismisses the idea as suicidal, but Scott pleads to him that the theory will work. Eventually, La Forge makes the decision to go ahead with Scott's plan. The engineers wedge the Jenolan between the doors, the shields hold and La Forge manages to open a communications channel to the Enterprise. The starship receives the hail and sets a course for the hatch. The Jenolan suffers heavy damage while the craft is wedged in the hatch and La Forge tells Picard that the Enterprise will have to destroy the ship to escape. When the Enterprise is in transporter range of the Jenolan, Picard gives the order to beam La Forge and Scott back on board (with the Jenolan s shields still raised) and fire photon torpedoes, destroying the Jenolan. The doors continue to close, but the Enterprise manages to exit the sphere. As La Forge and Scott walk off the transporter pad, Scott is cheerfully relieved to be returned to safety. Later, La Forge tells Scott about the Enterprise s encounter with a newborn lifeform on stardate 44614.6. ( ) It is obvious that a strong bond has formed between the two engineers. Scott was expecting La Forge to take him for a drink, but La Forge had different intentions. As they walk through the doors to Enterprise s shuttlebay, the senior staff is revealed, standing in front of a shuttlecraft, the Goddard. Picard offers Scott the craft on "an extended loan" basis in thanks for sacrificing the Jenolan to save the Enterprise. Scott says that he won't be going to the Norpin colony as he had first planned. The senior staff bids Scott farewell. Scott reveals his approval of the Enterprise-D and the starship's engineer. After shaking La Forge's hand, he departs the ship in his new shuttlecraft. Memorable quotes "How are you feeling?" "I don't know. How am I feeling?" "Other than a few bumps and bruises, I'd say you feel fine for a man of 147." "And I don't feel a day over a hundred and twenty." :- Picard, Scotty, and Dr. Crusher "Well, I'll say this about your ''Enterprise... the doctors are a fair sight prettier." :- '''Scotty', referring to Dr. Crusher "Good lord man, where have you put me?" "These ''are standard guest quarters sir, I can try and find something bigger if you want." "''Bigger? In my day, even an admiral would notta had such quarters aboard a starship!" :- Scotty marveling at the size of his quarters with Ensign Kane misinterpreting his exclamation "Starship captains are like children. They want everything right now and they want it their way. The secret is to give them what they need, not what they want." :- Scotty, offering La Forge advice on handling Starfleet captains "I told the Captain I would have this diagnostic done in an hour." "And how long will it ''really take you?" "''An hour!" "Oh, you didn't tell him how long it would ''really take, did you?" "''Of course I did." "Oh, laddie, you have a lot to learn if you want people to think of you as a miracle worker." :- La Forge and Scotty "I was drivin' starships while your ''GREAT-GRANDFATHER was still in diapers! I think you'd be a little grateful for some help! I'll leave ya to work, Mr. La Forge." :- '''Scotty', to La Forge, after being told that he is in the way "Synthetic scotch, synthetic commanders..." :- Scotty, aloud to himself on synthehol and Data "It is... it is green." :- Data, attempting to analyze Aldebaran whiskey ::This was nearly the same line as Scotty's description of a similar beverage to the Kelvan Tomar in "Please enter program." "The android at the bar said ya' could show me ma' old ship. Lemme see it." "Insufficient Data. Please specify parameters." "The ''Enterprise! Show me the bridge of the Enterprise, ya' chatterin' piece of..." "''There have been five Federation ships with that name. Please specify by registry number." "NCC-1701. No bloody A, B, C, or D." "Program complete. Enter when ready." :- The Computer and Scotty, about the first starship Enterprise on the holodeck "... Here's to ya', lads..." :- Scotty, on the holodeck recreation of the empty bridge of the Enterprise (NCC-1701), raising a toast to his long-gone crewmates "Would you have a drink with me, Captain?" "Thank you!" "I don't know what it is, exactly, but I would be real careful, it's real..." (Picard is too busy downing it to heed this warning) "Aldeberan whiskey... ''(Scotty was not expecting that)... ''who do you think gave it to Guinan?" :- Scotty and Picard "Ah, it's like the first time you fall in love. You never love a woman quite like that again. To the ''Enterprise and the Stargazer – old girlfriends we'll never meet again." :- '''Scotty', discussing with Captain Picard the ships on which they first served as chief engineer and captain, respectively "There comes a time when a man can't fall in love again. He knows it's time to stop. I don't belong on your ship. I belong here. This was my home. This was where I had a purpose..." :- Scotty, to Picard on the recreated NCC-1701 bridge "Bunch of old, useless garbage..." :- Scotty, referring not only to the Jenolan s systems but to himself as well "Just 'cause something's old doesn't mean you throw it away." :- La Forge, referring not only to the Jenolan s systems but to Scotty as well "The tank can't handle that much pressure." "Where'd you get that idea?" "What do you mean, where'd I get that idea? It's in the impulse engine design specifications." "Regulation 42/15: 'Pressure Variances in IRC Tank Storage'?" "Right." "Forget it. I wrote it. A good engineer is always a wee bit conservative, at least on paper." :- and Scotty "Take the bridge, commander." "Oh no... you're the senior officer here." '' "''Oh, I may be captain by rank... but I never wanted to be anything else but an engineer." and La Forge "I have spent my whole life trying to figure out crazy ways of doing things." :- Scotty to La Forge "A good crew... and a fine ship - a credit to her name. But I've always found that a ship is... only as good as the engineer who takes care of her - and from what I can see, the ''Enterprise is in good hands." :- '''Scotty' s parting words to La Forge Background Information * A novelization of the episode by Michael Jan Friedman was published by Pocket Books. * This episode was featured in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Viewers Choice Marathon, where it was ranked the fifth favorite episode based on voting from fans. * The book Star Trek 101, by Terry J. Erdmann and Paula M. Block, lists this episode as one of the "Ten Essential Episodes" from Star Trek: The Next Generation. *The writers considered other characters from TOS, including Kirk, before selecting Montgomery Scott for this episode. As Ronald D. Moore claims in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, "McCoy is old, Spock's playing James Bond on Romulus - and we couldn't do Kirk; it would raise too many other things. Nothing against the other characters, but Scotty seemed like the one with the most fun quotient." * "Relics" makes many references to TOS, including the episodes , , and , representing each of the three seasons of TOS, as well as and (since Scotty tells Picard he served on two different Enterprise''s). In return, at the end of the episode, La Forge tells Scotty about the events of , which occurred two seasons before. * Data's line about the Aldebaran whiskey – "''It is green" – is a reference to , in which Scotty had a similar line describing an alcoholic beverage while getting the Kelvan Tomar drunk. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) * The visual and sound effects of the USS Jenolan s transporter are directly taken from those of the Enterprise s transporter in The Original Series. * According to the text commentary for , the model of the Jenolan was originally a shuttle for The Undiscovered Country and was altered to become the downed vessel. (see Studio models (films)#SD-103) * James Doohan is the fourth actor from The Original Series to reprise a role in The Next Generation. DeForest Kelley appeared in , Mark Lenard appeared in and , and Leonard Nimoy appeared in . During the first season of The Next Generation, Doohan had strong words about the series, believing it to be rehashing a number of episodes the classic series had done. It was not until his family made him sit down and watch The Next Generation did he finally appreciate the new series. * There is an inconsistency between this episode and scenes in which were written and filmed after it but set before it. In Captain James T. Kirk was presumed dead on the 's maiden voyage. This takes place before Scotty boarded the Jenolan to go to the Norpin colony. However when Scotty is beamed back on board the Jenolan in he says "The ''Enterprise... I shoulda known. And I'll bet it was Jim Kirk himself who hauled the old girl out of mothballs to come looking for me''", suggesting that Kirk was still alive when Scotty was en route to the Norpin colony. StarTrek.com attributes the conflicting line of dialog in "Relics" to the character being momentarily disoriented after having been stuck inside the transporter system of the Jenolan for three quarters of a century. In the unofficial continuity of William Shatner's novels involving Kirk's resurrection in the 24th century, in the novel The Return, a comment is made that Scotty, along with a few others, had held the belief that Kirk had somehow survived the events aboard the Enterprise B. :In the novelization of ''Generations, ''Guinan tells a distraught Chekov that Kirk is, in fact, alive within the Nexus ribbon. :Episode writer and Generations co-writer Ronald D. Moore has stated he included Scotty in Generations out of affection for the character, in full knowledge of and despite the inconsistency. * The theory behind the Dyson sphere is a made by in 1959, although the actual sphere that Dyson theorized was not a solid object like the one that was postulated in the episode. * When Scotty first enters the holodeck, there is another red alert light visible behind him that was not present on the original bridge set. In terms of filming, the set designers removed the dedication plaque from the turbolift foyer to create the illusion of a different part of the bridge and to save money on building more of the set. * The scene of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|original Enterprise]] was made by "looping" footage of the empty bridge seen in , and bluescreening it behind Doohan. Because of this, only small parts of the set had to be built. Ironically, Doohan does not appear in the episode in which the shot is taken from. The shot of the original viewscreen (with no one sitting at the helm/navigation console) was recycled from . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * As originally scripted, Scotty was to have interacted on the recreated bridge with his old shipmates, via clips from The Original Series. This was cut for budgetary reasons. (The "Relics" novelization does show Scotty interacting with the rest of his shipmates in a new setting and even Picard participates for a while when he comes to visit Scotty.) The producers ultimately did get to combine TOS footage with "present-day" action, in , which featured both Scotty (in archive footage) and Worf. * Note that La Forge and Scotty are beamed off of the USS Jenolan before it is destroyed, despite the fact that they did not drop the ship's shields to allow transport beforehand. The Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion mentions this error and that the error wasn't discovered by the staff until after the episode aired. * This is the first episode of Star Trek to be directed by Alexander Singer. * This story is followed up in three separate comic book stories: ** "Out of Time", in which Scott helps Morgan Bateson cope with being lost out of time, ** "Old Debts", in which Scott encounters Koloth before the events of , and ** "The Wake", in which Scott (and Spock) visit with McCoy on his deathbed. * It does appear a tad incongruous that, as she never interacted with him anywhere during the final episode, Troi would kiss Scott goodbye. A scene with Troi talking to Scott in his quarters was shot, but deleted from the final episode. Moore explained, "It basically has Troi coming to counsel Scotty, and at first he's very friendly to her, but then realizes she's a therapist and gets pissed that Geordi thinks he's crazy. It was this scene that sent him to Ten Forward to get a drink." The scene appears in the novelization. * Prior to writing this episode, Ron Moore attended the Holodiction Star Trek Convention in Sydney, Australia. He and his party were taken to a nightspot where Ron's dancing caused him to be labelled "a rager" (Aussie slang at the time for a party animal). They were later taken to the famous Jenolan Caves, which impressed Ron greatly. On returning, he wrote this episode, which contained an "Ensign Rager" (Captain Picard pronounced it "ray-guh"), and the USS Jenolen (sic), a Sydney-class transport. (Astrex newsletter) Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 65, *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek - Crossovers Set: *As part of the TNG Season 6 DVD collection *As part of The Best of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Volume 2 DVD collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data Guest stars *Lanei Chapman as Sariel Rager *Erick Weiss as Kane And special guest star *James Doohan as Scotty Co-stars *Stacie Foster as Bartel *Ernie Mirich as a waiter *Majel Barrett as the computer voice Uncredited co-stars *Joe Bauman as Garvey *Michael Braveheart as Ensign Martinez *Carl David Burks as Russell *Cullen Chambers as a civilian *Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae * John Copage as a science division officer *T. Cruz as Ensign Lopez *Hal Donahue as command division lieutenant *Christie Haydon as a command division ensign *Michael Moorhead as a science division ensign *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace References 47; Aldebaran whiskey; Argelius II; articulation frame; auto-containment field; Brahms, Leah; chief engineer; class 4 probe; class M; Code 1-Alpha-Zero; computer; ; deuterium; diagnostic mode; diaper; dilithium; Dohlman; duotronic enhancers; dynamic mode converter; Federation science vessel; Fleet Museum; Dyson, Freeman; Dyson sphere; Elaan; Elas; emitter array; ''Enterprise'', USS; EPS; Franklin, Matt; frequency; G-type star; Goddard; gravity well; Guinan; holodeck; impulse engine; impulse engine specifications; IRC storage tank; isolinear chip; ''Jenolan'', USS; Kirk, James T.; level 4 diagnostic; life support; matter stream; memory core; multiphase autocontainment field; neutronium; Norpin colony; Norpin V; pattern buffer; phase inducer; phase lock; phase 7 survey; phaser; photosphere; plasma intercooler; Psi 2000; resonator array; rematerialization subroutine; Scotch whisky; short range scan; sickbay; solar flare; spectrographic analysis; ''Stargazer'', USS; subspace radio; ; synthehol; technical schematics; tractor beam; transport ship; transporter; warp field External link * |next= }} de:Besuch von der alten Enterprise es:Relics fr:Relics ja:TNG:エンタープライズの面影 nl:Relics pl:Relics Category:TNG episodes